


Smile for the camera!

by turquoise_ghost



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoise_ghost/pseuds/turquoise_ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John and Sherlock take pictures together. In a totally heterosexual way, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile for the camera!

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing marielikestodraw's [comment on the season 2 promo picture ](http://marielikestodraw.tumblr.com/post/13837112958/i-have-now-decided-that-out-of-camera-john-is), I randomly wrote this. Because she is right - It cannot be unseen!

“Sherlock, they want pictures of us! Says here they’ll be sending a photographer round tomorrow.”

“What! Oh, for God’s sake!” Sherlock snatched the laptop and glanced over the email before thumping it disgustedly back on to the table with a roll of his eyes.

John grinned at him “not a fan of having your picture taken, then?” he asked.

Sherlock frowned at him. “No, that’s not it. I simply detest photographers. I’ve had to suffer enough of them at Mummy and Mycroft’s events over the years, telling me where to look, when to smile. They really are insufferable. If they want pictures we can take them ourselves.”

“How, exactly?” asked John. “They’ll want both of us in the shot.” John assumed that Sherlock had chosen to ignore his comment completely when he turned and swept out of the room, but he came back a few minutes later, carrying a large, black and expensive looking camera in one hand and a tripod in the other. He set them down almost proudly on the kitchen table with a flourish, and John had to snatch up his tea mug to avoid its contents being knocked to the floor.

“Are we doing this now...?” asked John doubtfully. Sherlock shrugged at him. “I see no reason why not. Neither of us have any immediate plans.” That much was true, so John drained the last of his tea and stood up. “Um, what should I wear” he asked tentatively.

Sherlock eyed him up and down for a moment. “Something casual” he eventually replied. John sighed and went up the stairs to his room to find something ‘casual’. When he came back down he found that Sherlock had changed into one of his better suits. “Sherlock! You told me causal!” John turned with a sigh, ready to go back upstairs and find something else, but Sherlock caught him by the arm impatiently. “Your fine, you look fine, now come on!”

Sherlock had balanced the camera on the tripod, but they soon realised that the tripod was too short to capture them properly. “We could kneel on the floor?” suggested John. Sherlock gave him a withering look and studied the camera thoughtfully. After a moment, he dragged the tripod back a bit and then jumped up onto the sofa.

“So, you won’t sit on the floor but you will stand on the sofa like a five year old?”

Sherlock smiled mischievously at John and grabbed his hand, pulling him up to stand beside him. The flurry of movement brought their faces rather close together, and Sherlock smiled at him. “You know, you look rather sweet in that cardi” he murmured. John swatted him across the chest and laughed. “You make me sound like a granddad! Come on you ridiculous idiot, let’s just get this photo over with, please”.

Sherlock leaned over to flick the self-timer switch on the camera. He lost his balance in doing so and John had to grab him round the waist to prevent him crashing headlong onto the floor. Eventually, the camera was ready, the two men were in position, and their make-shift photo shoot began.

They soon discovered that neither of them was any good at posing. Ten minutes and several different pouty expressions later they still hadn’t managed to take a photo they were happy with, and John was getting heartily sick of modelling by this point.

“For God’s sake Sherlock this is stupid!” he moaned. “One more. One more and them I’m giving up on this whole thing entirely. You can just deal with the photographer tomorrow.”  
“We can manage it John, please!” Sherlock pleaded. John narrowed his eyes at him. “One. More”

Sherlock sighed deeply. Reaching across, he pressed the button, and the camera began to flash.

10

9

8... John shifted uncomfortably, trying desperately to think of a pose that wouldn’t look as stupid as all the others had done.

7

6... John twisted his body away from the camera and his face towards it. There, that was better.

5... _really, this is bloody ridiculous_

4... “John stop thinking such inane thoughts, it’s thoroughly distracting” said Sherlock in an accusatory tone.

3

2 _Right then_ , thought John crossly

1... At the last second, John reached sideways and grabbed Sherlock’s arse. Sherlock’s head snapped sideways as he looked at John in shocked surprise and utter disapproval. John kept his expression perfectly innocent as, FLASH, the camera went off in their faces.

“Really, John, really?”

John avoided looking at Sherlock, and hurried over to look at the photo in the camera’s digital display screen.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

~

It was that photo that appeared in the newspapers the next day.


End file.
